1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electric actuator, comprising a screw mechanism and an electric motor which is driveably connected to the screw mechanism which provides a linear movement in response to a rotational movement of the electric motor, said screw mechanism comprising a screw and a nut one of which is supported rotatably with respect to the housing by means of an angular contact ball bearing, said angular contact ball bearing comprising two pairs of contact points the working lines of which intersect each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Such actuator is known from WO-A-9603301. The screw member thereof protrudes from a housing, in which housing said screw member is slidably guided by means of a pair of supports. In most applications, said known actuator behaves satisfactorily for providing a rectilinear movement. However, its proper behaviour can only be guaranteed in case said movement and also the loadings are strictly in line with the axis of the screw member. For applications in which the screw member is loaded transversely, and/or is displaced transversely due to external influences exerted by an external actuatable component, the actuator will be blocked and eventually destroyed.